Drachenkrieg
Drachenkrieg (amerik. Originaltitel: Dragons of Spring Dawning) ist ein Fantasy-Roman von Margaret Weis und Tracy Hickman aus dem Jahr 1989. Drachenkrieg ist der fünfte Band der Reihe Die Chronik der Drachenlanze. Die deutsche Übersetzung stammt von Marita Böhm. Inhalt Auf der Perechon erinnert sich Berem Ewigan an seine Vergangenheit: Mit seiner Schwester Jasla findet er eine Tempelruine. Als er versucht, ein grünes Juwel aus einer zerbrochenen Säule zu lösen, will Jasla Berem aufhalten. Er stößt sie fort, sie schlägt mit dem Kopf an eine Säule und stirbt. Da baut sich der Tempel wieder auf und das grüne Juwel wird in Berems Brust eingebettet. Tanis, der Halbelf, verlässt spät nachts während eines Sturms das Wirtshaus Zur Salzigen Brise in Treibgut. Er merkt nicht, dass er von einem Drakonier verfolgt wird, als er ins Wirtshaus Zum Wellenbrecher zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrt. Er berichtet, er sei von einem Drachenfürsten gefangen genommen worden, und hätte erst in dieser Nacht verschwinden könnnen. Raistlin Majere durchschaut die Lüge sofort und lässt Tanis dies auch wissen, teilt seine Erkenntnis den anderen, die Tanis freudig begrüßen, jedoch nicht mit. Kitiara Uth Matar kehrt nach Treibgut zurück. Ihre schlechte Laune verstärkt sich, als sie feststellt, dass Tanis verschwunden ist. Der Drakonier, der ihn verfolgt hat, unterrichtet Kitiara über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Am nächsten Morgen drängt Tanis seine Gefährten zu einem raschen Aufbruch; trotz des Sturms will er Treibgut zu schnell wie möglich verlassen. Maquesta Kar-Thon, auf deren Schiff sie eine Überfahrt gebucht haben, will wegen des starken Seegangs zunächst nichts davon wissen, doch Tanis macht ihr klar, dass auch sie in Gefahr schwebt, da der Fürst nach ihrem Steuermann Berem sucht. Zunächst scheint es, als könnten sie unbemerkt aus Treibgut verschwinden, doch am zweiten Tag entdecken sie eine Schar blauer Drachen, die sie verfolgt. In Panik lenkt Berem das Schiff in einen schweren Sturm, der über dem Blutmeer hängt. Maquesta hofft, dass die Drachen ihnen nicht folgen werden, doch Kitiara treibt ihr Reittier unerbittlich in die starken Winde hinein. Obwohl sie Tanis und ihre Brüder Caramon und Raistlin an Bord des Schiffes erkennt, setzt sie dazu an, Berem mit Skies Hilfe zu entführen und den Drachen dann das Schiff zerstören zu lassen. Doch der Sturm macht Skie schwer zu schaffen und er ist schließtlich gezwungen, abzudrehen. Maquesta versucht, das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, und schickt die Gefährten unter Deck, damit sie ihr nicht im Weg herumstehen. Tanis versucht sich für die Geschehnisse in Treibgut zu rechtfertigen und versichert seinen Freunden, dass er sie zu keiner Zeit verraten hat. Da ändert sich das Verhalten des Schiffes. Die Gefährten eilen an Deck und müssen erkennen, dass sie im Mahlstrom gefangen sind. Caramon vermutet, dass sie mithilfe der Kugel der Drachen entkommen könnten. Er und Tanis finden Raistlin unter Deck, doch er will nicht den risikoreichen Versuch eingehen, sie alle zu retten, sondern sich allein durch die Kugel der Drachen in Sicherheit bringen. Da Tanis Caramon vorschicken will, um Raistlin aufzuhalten, erzählt ihm der Magier von seiner Zauberprüfung, während derer er eine Illusion von Caramon tötete, ohne zu wissen, dass diese nicht sein Bruder war. Er verwendet die Kugel und verschwindet vom Schiff. Caramon bricht daraufhin zusammen. Goldmond und Tika Waylan kümmern sich um ihn. Tanis verflucht sich selbst dafür, dass er seine Freunde in diese Situation gebracht hat. Flusswind versucht, dem Halbelfen die Last der Verantwortung leichter zu machen, doch dabei erfährt Tanis, dass Goldmond ein Kind erwartet - ein weiteres Leben, das er zerstört zu haben glaubt. Da bricht Skie durch die Sturmfront, Kitiara auf seinem Rücken, die Berem nicht aufgeben will. Tanis rettet dem Mann erneut das Leben, doch dann stürzt die Perechon in den Mahlstrom. In der Großen Bibliothek von Palanthas unterrichtet der Ästhet Bertram seinem Meister Astinus, den Chronisten, dass ein junger Magier sterbend auf der Türschwelle der Bibliothek gefunden wurde. Als Astinus erfährt, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Raistlin Majere handelt, befiehlt er zum ersten Mal, einen Besucher in die Bibliothek zu bringen. Die Ästheten bringen Raistlin in einer Zelle unter, in welcher der junge Magier seinem Tod entgegen sieht. Er hofft jedoch, in den Büchern der Bibliothek eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sein Leben zu verlängern. Als Astinus Raistlin schließtlich aufsucht, gestattet er ihm, seine letzten Stunden mit Studien in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Bei ihrem Zusammentreffen hat Raistlin das Gefühl, Astinus bereits zu kennen und auch ihm bekannt zu sein. Raistlin studiert die nachtblau gebundenen Zauberbücher, die in der Bibliothek aufbewahrt werden, doch das in ihnen enthaltene Wissen bleibt ihm unerreichbar, da ihm der im Einleitungstext erwähnte Schlüssel fehlt. Seine Wut setzt seine Magie frei und zum Entsetzen der Ästheten wütet er in dem Bibliotheksraum. Nach seinem Anfall findet Astinus den sterbenden Magier. Dieser beschimpft ihn, woraufhin Astinus ihm unwillentlich sowohl seine Vergangenheit als auch den Schlüssel offenbart. Raistlin besiegelt erneut den Handel mit demjenigen, der ihn begleitet. Tolpan Barfuß und Flint Feuerschmied durchstreifen die Stadt Palathas, als Tolpan Raistlin auf den Stufen der Bibliothek entdeckt. Doch als er Flint herbeigeholt hat, haben die Ästheten den Magier bereits hineingebracht. Die beiden achten nicht auf ihren Weg und erreichen schließlich den alten Stadtkern. Die Gebäude dort sind gut erhalten, aber unbewohnt. Sowohl Flint als auch Tolpan werden von unerklärlicher Kälte und Furcht befallen, als sie versuchen, sich dem Eichenwald von Shoikan zu nähern. Tolpan gelingt es beinahe, den Wald zu betreten, doch als er den Turm der Erzmagier im Inneren entdeckt, nimmt auch er Reißaus und zerrt den Zwerg mit sich. Laurana spricht mit Amothud, dem Herrscher von Palanthas. Aus seinem Fenster betrachtet sie den Turm der Erzmagier, den die Palanthianer als Makel ihrer Stadt empfinden. Astinus kommt hinzu und erzählt ihr die Geschichte des Turms. Durch ein Schreiben Gunther Uth Wistans wird Laurana zum Oberbefehlshaber der in Palanthas stationierten Ritter von Solamnia ernannt. Sie fragt Astinus nach dem Verbleib von Tanis und seiner Kugel der Drachen, doch der Chronist teilt ihr mit, beides sei für sie verloren. Auf den Zinnen der Stadtmauer berichtet sie Tolpan und Flint, dass Drachen auf dem Weg nach Kalaman nach Palanthas kommen würden. Da die Palanthianer nicht gewohnt sind, Nachrichten für sich zu behalten, breitet sich schnell eine Panik in der Stadt aus. Als die Drachen tatsächlich herannahen, entdeckt jedoch Tolpan, dass es sich um Silberdrachen handelt. Die Palanthianer sind dennoch misstrauisch; erst als Astinus ihnen versichert, dass die Drachen keine Gefahr darstellen, beruhigt sich die Lage. Laurana begrüßt Gilthanas und Silvara, die mit den Silberdrachen gekommen sind, und bringt sie zu Astinus. Dort berichtet Silvara vom Schwur der guten Drachen, der ihnen zur Zeit der Umwälzung von Königin Takhisis abgenötigt wurde, sich aus dem kommenden Krieg herauszuhalten. Als Druckmittel setzte Takhisis die Eier der guten Drachen ein, welche sie heimlich hatte stehlen und nach Sanction schaffen lassen. Gilthanas und Silvara reisten nach Sanction, um die Eier zurückzustehlen, doch sie fanden heraus, dass Takhisis' dunkle Kleriker diese mit der Hilfe schwarzer Magier in Drakonier verwandeln. Sie überzeugten die guten Drachen, dass ihr Schwur damit hinfällig sei, und brachten sie nach Krynn zurück. Spät in der Nacht schreibt Laurana noch an Befehlen für den nächsten Tag, als ihr Bruder sie aufsucht. Er berichtet ihr, dass er in Sanction auch Kitiara gesehen habe, die dem Drachenfürsten Lord Ariakus von ihrer Liebesbeziehung mit Tanis erzählte. Laurana schickt Gilthanas fort und wendet sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Laurana führt die Ritter von Solamnia und die Palathianer gegen die Drachenarmeen rund um Palathas und es gelingt, sie zu zerstreuen. Doch dann steht der Kampf gegen die bösen Drachen bevor. Flint und Tolpan werden dem jungen Bronzedrachen Khirsah zugeteilt und reiten auf ihm in die Schlacht gegen die Drachenarmeen. Khirsah führt den Angriff auf eine Schar blauer Drachen an. Im Kampf gegen den Anführer der blauen Drachen gelingt es Tolpan, dessen Reiter Bakaris gefangenzunehmen. Flints Gesundheit verschlechtert sich. Nach dem Sieg über die Drachenarmeen zieht Laurana mit der Armee in Kalaman ein. Es gelingt Tolpan, Flints wachsamem Blick zu entwischen. Während er durch die Stadt streift, wird ihm von einem vermummten Drakonier eine Nachricht für Laurana zugespielt. Tolpan gibt die Nachricht weiter: Sie ist von Kitiara, die Laurana mitteilt, dass Tanis verwundet worden sei und im Sterben liege. Kitiara sei bereit, ihn gegen den Gefangenen Bakaris auszutauschen. Obwohl Flint die Nachricht für eine Falle hält, geht Laurana auf Kitiaras Angebot ein. Lord Ariakus sucht Burg Dargaard auf. Er ist wütend auf Kitiara, da diese eine Niederlage verbuchen musste, und will sie töten, doch er wird vom untoten Ritter Lord Soth aufgehalten. Kitiara legt ihm ihre Pläne dar, von denen er widerwillig angetan ist, und berichtet ihm die Geschichte des toten Ritters. Laurana holt Bakaris aus seiner Zelle. Tolpan und Flint begleiten sie aus der Stadt. Vor den Mauern treffen sie auf den Drakonier Gakhan, der sie in die Wälder und zu zwei Lindwürmern eskortiert. Er fordert sie auf, mit ihm nach Burg Dargaard zu kommen, wo sich Tanis befände. Bakaris schickt den Drakonier in die Stadt zurück. Er berichtet Laurana, dass Tanis sich vermutlich nicht einmal auf Burg Dargaard aufhält. Entsetzt über ihre Dummheit begleitet sie Bakaris widerstandslos als Geisel. Auch Tolpan und Flint besteigen einen Lindwurm. Bakaris lässt sie auf einer Lichtung mit einer Höhle landen, wo er Laurana vergewaltigen will, doch Tolpan greift ihn mit seinem Messer Kaninchentöter an. Als Bakaris auf Tolpan losgehen will, wehrt sich Laurana, und Bakaris fällt in sein eigenes Messer. Laurana, Tolpan und Flint wollen verschwinden, doch da taucht Lord Soth auf und entführt Laurana. Tanis, Flusswind, Goldmond und Berem kommen an einem ihnen unbekannten, anscheinend sehr alten Ort wieder zu sich. Tanis, der glaubt, Berem habe sie absichtlich dorthin gebracht, will von dem Mann wissen, wo sie sind. Doch Goldmond mahnt ihn, er könne nicht sprechen. Berem gibt zu erkennen, dass er es doch kann. Er weiß weder, wo sie sind, noch, warum die dunkle Königin ihn seit Jahrhunderten als Schlüssel zum Sieg suchen lässt. Er weiß aber, dass seine Unsterblichkeit mit dem grünen Juwel in seiner Brust zusammenhängt. Er drängt darauf, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Da taucht ein rotgewandeter Magier auf. Die Gefährten verfolgen ihn durch ein verfallendes Gebäude. Tanis und Berem müssen erkennen, dass sie sich in der versunkenen Stadt Istar befinden. Caramon wird derweil - ebenfalls in Istar - von grausamen Visionen über seinen Bruder geplagt: Er sieht dessen Zauberprüfung, während derer ein von Eifersucht verzehrter Raistlin seinen Bruder tötete, er sieht sich selbst im Traum in Silvanesti, wo Raistlin ihn sterbend zurückließ, und er sieht sich selbst allein im Blutmeer versinken. Dennoch ist er nicht ganz allein: Tika ist bei ihm. Der rotgewandete Magier namens Zebulah kümmert sich gemeinsam mit Tika um Caramon. Er berichtet Tika, dass sie in Ruinen am Grund des Meeres sind, wohin sie von Meer-Elfen gebracht wurden. Sie könnten dort leben, oder nach einem Ausweg suchen, meint er. Dann lässt er sie allein. Caramon kommt zu sich. Tika denkt über Zebulahs Vorschlag nach, an diesem Ort zu bleiben, nun, da sie endlich allein sind und auch Caramon keine Verpflichtung seinem Bruder gegenüber mehr hat. Caramon zögert noch, kann er doch seinen Bruder trotz dessen Verrat nicht einfach loslassen. Unter der Bedingung, dass Tika mit dem zufrieden ist, was er ihr zu geben in der Lage ist, nimmt er ihre Liebe an. Tanis, Berem, Goldmond und Flusswind verfolgen Zebulah eine lange, breite Treppe hinunter bis in eine meergeflutete Höhle. Dort unterhält sich der Magier mit der Meer-Elfe Apoletta. Tanis hört, dass Caramon und Tika noch am Leben sind. Er bittet Zebulah um seine Hilfe. Apoletta möchte mit Tanis sprechen und schickt Zebulah mit Goldmond und Flusswind zu Caramon und Tika. Auf dem Weg erzählt er vom Untergang Istars. Caramon erinnert sich, wie er seinen Bruder in seiner Kindheit vor dunklen Alpträumen beschützt hat. Er fragt sich, was Raistlin jetzt ohne ihn machen wird. Tanis erzählt Apoletta die Geschichte der Gefährten. Sie fragt, was Berem zum Schlüssel zum Sieg mache, und ob dieser nun Tanis' Seite gewiss sei, da Berem bei ihnen sei. Tanis kennt die Antworten nicht, und Apoletta schlägt vor, nach Neraka zu gehen, wo ein großer Tempel von Takhisis steht. Berem reagiert heftig auf den Namen der Stadt und leugnet plötzlich, von dort zu kommen. Apoletta will die Neuigkeiten mit ihrem Volk besprechen. Tanis, der sich Hilfe beim Entkommen erhoffte, ist enttäuscht. Die anderen kommen zurück, erwarten Führung von ihm. Doch Tanis wird die Last der Verantwortung beinahe zu viel. Apoletta, die ihn beobachtet, beschließt, ihnen doch zu helfen. Apoletta und die anderen Meer-Elfen bringen die Gefährten nach Kalaman. Dort kommen sie am Strand wieder zu sich, doch sie können sich nur bruchstückhaft an die zurückliegenden Ereignisse erinnern. Ein Fischer und seine beiden Söhne helfen ihnen und bringen sie in die Stadt. Sie treffen auf Tolpan, der sie mit zu Flint nimmt. Gemeinsam berichten die beiden, was geschehen ist. Die Freunde beobachten, wie Kitiara nach Kalaman kommt und ihre Forderungen verkündet: Berem soll ausgeliefert werden, die guten Drachen, die Elfen, Ritter und Zwerge sollen sich ergeben. Sie lässt den Menschen drei Wochen Zeit und schickt eine Fliegende Zitadelle, um sie zu hindern, zuerst anzugreifen. Tanis beschließt, mit Berem nach Neraka zu gehen, um herauszufinden, welche Rolle der Mann spielt. Er bittet Gilthanas, die Verteidigung der Stadt zu übernehmen. Dann verabschieden sich die Gefährten von Goldmond und Flusswind, die ebenfalls in Kalaman zurückbleiben. Tanis, Caramon, Tika, Flint, Tolpan und Berem machen sich auf den Weg nach Neraka. (...und so geht es weiter...) Charaktere Protagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Tanis, der Halbelf, Anführer der Gefährten *Raistlin Majere, Magier der Roten Roben *Caramon Majere, ein Krieger von erstaunlicher Kraft *Flusswind, ein Barbar vom Stamm der Que-Shu *Goldmond, Tochter des Stammeshäuptlings der Que-Shu *Tika Waylan, ein Barmädchen *Tolpan Barfuß, ein Kender *Flint Feuerschmied, ein Hügelzwerg *Laurana Kanan, Prinzessin der Qualinesti *Gilthanas, Elfenlord aus Qualinesti *Silvara, eine Wildelfe Antagonisten in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Kitiara Uth Matar, Drachenfürstin der blauen Drachenarmee *Skie, ein blauer Drache *Bakaris, Offizier der blauen Drachenarmee *Ariakus, Drachenfürst und Oberbefehlshaber der Drachenarmeen *Lord Soth, Ritter der Schwarzen Rose Nebencharaktere in der Reihenfolge ihres Auftretens *Berem Ewigan, Hüter des Grünen Juwels *Jasla, Berems Schwester *Maquesta Kar-Thon, Kapitänin der Perechon *Bas Ohn-Koraf, erster Offizier der Perechon *Astinus, Chronist von Krynn *Bertram, Ästhet in der Großen Bibliothek von Palanthas *Amothud, Herrscher von Palanthas *Sir Markham, Ritter von Solamnia *Sir Patrick, Ritter von Solamnia *Khirsah, ein junger Bronzedrache *Calof, Fürst der Stadt Kalaman *Fürst Michael Jeoffrey, ein Ritter von Solamnia und Vertreter des Oberklerikers *Garibanus, eingesetzter Befehlshaber von Burg Dargaard *Gakhan, ein Drakonier im Dienste der Blauen Herrin *Zebulah, Magier der Roten Roben *Par-Salian, Oberhaupt der Versammlung der Magier *Apoletta, eine Meer-Elfe *Klein-Roger, junger Sohn eines Fischers *ein Fischer *David, älterer Sohn des Fischers Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Die Chronik der Drachenlanze